Adolescencia
by kurenaix1
Summary: La adolescencia es una de las etapas del desarrollo humano más s Hormonas se alborotan y las ganas de experimentar cosas nuevas aumentan. "A veces ni la distancia evita que se disfrute de ciertas cosas" "Ser sincero con los sentimientos y sensaciones es importante" KagaKuro MuraAka


Se encontraba hablando con su novio, kilómetros de distancia los separaban, desde hace dos años llevaban una relación algo extraña, se veían a lo menos dos veces por mes turnándose los lugares de encuentro, así se la llevaban de Akita a Kioto, esperando el día en que ambos se graduarán y pudieran mudarse a Tokio y vivir juntos, con la escusa de ir a la universidad de la capital, usualmente su contacto diario era vía celular o internet, aun así ambos llevaban grabados en su corazón que se pertenecían el uno al otro y se juraban fidelidad eterna hasta que llegara el día en el que al fin estuviesen juntos para todo el resto de sus vidas.

Ese día se encontraba muy estresado tomo su notebook y se conectó, para hablar con su amado y pelirrojo novio, quería verlo aunque fuese por la fría pantalla de su portátil.

Un mensaje le había sido enviando diciéndole que a las 6 se conectara, así lo hizo encendió su computadora y esperó, de pronto apareció la conexión vía web Cam y ahí estaba su precioso pelirrojo tan lindo como siempre con sus rasgos finos y su particular color de ojos uno ámbar y el otro del mismo matiz de su cabello.

-¿Como estas Atsushi?- pregunto con su tono de firmeza con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios algo ¿Lasciva?

-Aka-chin no tuve un buen día, me quitaron el móvil y me echaron de la sala por estar comiendo dulces-confesó apenado, sabía que debía decirle o de una u otra forma su amado se enteraría igual.

- ah sí ¿qué es lo que hemos hablado de eso Atsushi? ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho en clase se toma atención y no es para andar comiendo ni jugando con el móvil, para eso están los descansos

-Perdón Aka-chin

-no quiero enterarme de otra cosa como esa.-su tonó era amenazante

-Asegúrese de que decirte en el amor.

-! ATSUSHI! creo que en castigo debería cancelar la actividad de esta tarde.

-¿actividad? ¿Qué es Aka-chin dime?

- Bueno dame 5 minutos tengo que hacer algo-vio como el otro se levantaba y entraba al cuarto que reconoció como el baño.

En esos 5 minutos se dedico a navegar por algunas páginas algunas de porno usualmente eso no era de su gusto pero se había estado sintiendo algo "impaciente" en materia de sexo, ¿Desde hace cuanto no tenia intimidad con Akashi? , ¿Dos semanas? Eso era mucho tiempo para un par de enamorados, maldita distancia.

-ya volví Atsushi – el otro fijó distraídamente la vista en el monitor pero lo que vio lo dejó sin aire, su novio, su pequeño novio con su camiseta de Yosen con el numero 9, se veía tremendamente adorable le quedaba enorme tanto así que se notaba como si de un vestido se tratara, "¿traerá algo debajo de eso?" se preguntó

-¿Aka-chin porque te pusiste eso?

- ¿Voy a decir que en Atsushi que desea?

-No estás en pero me gusta que se ve extraño Aka-chin

-Quiero que tu y yo hagamos algo especial, ¿te parece si tenemos sexo?

-no se puede Aka-chin ¿cómo voy a tocarte?-le contestó casi como si se tratara de algo obvio

-No tienes por qué tocarme yo puedo tocarme solo, y tu puedes tocarte también, mira así…

El pelirrojo de apoco fue subiéndose la camiseta hasta la altura del pecho mientras recorría con sus manos su suave piel de pronto tomo uno de sus pezones y comenzó a masajearlos de forma lenta y provocativa.

-Aka-chin si haces eso no me podré contener-dijo en tono agitado mientras observaba al bello pelirrojo acariciándose.

-es la idea, acaso no te gusta lo que ves, ¿no te excita?

-claro que me gusta pero, me darán más ganas de sentirte y hacerte el amor y estamos tan lejos.

-¡Atsushi Tócate ¡ mastúrbate–le pidió en tonó autoritario y absoluto , el otro en seguida empezó a obedecer

Se estaba tocando para él y eso era muy lindo pero no quería hacerlo desde lejos el quería tenerlo entre sus brazos amarlo como corresponde, pero esto a nada, bueno la respuesta era fácil…. Por supuesto que lo prefería

-Está bien hagámoslo, haré lo que me pidas –dijo desabrochándose su pantalón pero aun sin hacer nada ya que estaba demasiado embelesado mirando a su pareja.

Mientras tanto Akashi continuaba en lo suyo sabía que estaba bajo la lasciva mirada del pelimorado y esto solo lo excitaba mas y mas, se masajeaba los rosados pezones mientras que con la lengua se Mojaba los labios, su cara se había puesto de un tono enrojecido casi como su cabello.

vio como su pequeño novio se quitó la ropa interior que llevaba debajo de su gran polera, con placer percibió como comenzaba a masturbarse, él también debería comenzar a hacerlo ya se lo habían ordenado, como pudo se bajo un tanto los pantalones y la ropa interior lo suficiente para sacar su palpitante miembro que necesitaba urgente atención, notó la dureza y como comenzaba a humedecerse por la insinuante imagen que tenía frente a su monitor.

-Atsushi ¿me amas? Dímelo, dime que me amas y que me deseas

-Amo a Aka-chin y lo deseo mucho ahhh- se estaba empezando a acalorar cada vez mas mientras que su mano se movía frenéticamente dándose placer

-ahh…También te amo… te amo mucho…-se masajeaba con una mano el miembro y con la otra uno de sus rosados botones

Murasakibara vio como Akashi se levantaba y acomodaba la web cam, la vista cambio su novio había salido de foco y ahora solo podía ver la cama de este.

Se sintió algo confundido, ¿eso había sido todo? El recién estaba comenzando ¿era un cruel castigo acaso por desobedecerle?

Pero no fue así Akashi apareció y se recostó en su cama, se acomodo abriendo las piernas dejando ver al otro todo de sí, empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en su pequeña entrada que ya se encontraba algo preparada.

-Aka-chin te deseo tanto- eso era demasiado para él ya no podía resistirlo intensificó el movimiento repetitivo sobre su pene hasta llegar el limite, se había corrido pero aun no era suficiente.

-ahh…. Atsushi te gusta mirarme…eres un cachorro sucio y pervertido-introdujo otro dedo mas en un rosada cavidad, sintió como su estrecho interior cedía a su presión, dolía y era algo molesto, pero a medida de que se iba adentrando se sentía mucho mejor, además la atención que le dedicaba a su miembro le hacía olvidar la pequeña punzada de dolor que sentía.

Murasakibara empezó a acariciarse mas rápido su mano se movía frenéticamente la imagen enfrente de su monitor era tan erótica, no sabía qué rayos le había ocurrido a Akashi siendo el tan cuidadoso y con una imagen que cuidar, pero agradecía a todos los dioses posibles que esto haya ocurrido. De seguro el pelirrojo había tomado todos los resguardos necesarios, se sentía un idiota pensando en eso mientras se masturbaba y miraba a su bello novio tocarse para él de esa forma.

Akashi se volteo y comenzó a atender su miembro mientras gemía escandalosamente, estaba en un completo éxtasis la camiseta del numero 9 de Yosen aun en su cuerpo con el olor de la persona que amaba era como un afrodisiaco su cuerpo se sentía arder envuelto en esa tela enorme que olía a Murasakibara, quería consumirse en ese fuego que lo abrazada desde dentro, morir de placer , perder el sentido, nunca pensó que hacerlo de esta forma llegaría a darle tal placer ¿Qué clase de enfermo exhibicionista se tocaba frente a una web cam? El morbo de saber que era devorado por la vista del contrario pensar que lo deseaban con locura. Mientras tanto el pelimorado ya no podía seguir aguantando mas , quería a su Aka-chin, quería llenarlo de amor, besarlo, lo deseaba , ahora más que antes, se sintió desfallecer iba a correrse por segunda vez ,

-ahhh Aka-chin - acabó manchando su mano y salpicando la pantalla de su portátil con la esencia tibia y pegajosa

-Yo ahhh… también…ya termino… ¡ahh… Atsushi! - manchó la camiseta que traía puesta y su mano , se llevo parte de su esencia a su boca y la lamio sintiendo el sabor en su enrojecida boca , se levantó tambaleante hacia el monitor de su pc estaba agotado, las piernas le temblaban , al parecer su arranque de lujuria había terminado y se había saciado a sí mismo y a su expectante novio que miraba de forma cansada a través de la pantalla.

-ya quiero que nos veamos la próxima semana Aka-chin –dijo en tono picaron e incitante

-también quiero verte en persona, tenemos mucho de qué hablar-se levanto acomodándose la prenda y recuperando su usual semblante serio.

-yo no quiero hablar exactamente

Jajaja averigua cómo puertas el sábado al

-mooo Aka-chin seré un buen niño

-te amo mi gran idiota

-te amo también, una pregunta ¿cuándo tomaste mi camiseta?...

No importa la distancia si hay amor todo es posible y agradable incluso el sexo sin tocarse.

/

-No puedo, Tatsuya de verdad, tengo tanto miedo de lastimarle –escribía un pelirrojo de gran tamaño mientras conversaba con el tipo al que llamaba hermano vía chat.

Ciertamente se encontraba muy complicado, hacía 6 meses que salía con su pequeña sombra de Seirin y aun no habían tenido intimidad alguna además de uno que otro beso y abrazo que alcanzaba ser apenas tibio, y no era que no lo deseará, al contrario muchas veces terminaba en cualquier baño acabando de pura excitación que le daba ver a "SU Kuroko" en cosas tan cotidianas como cambiarse en el camarín.

-tsk... Taiga ese es un gran problema, debes dejar de ser idiota y cumplirle, como detestó a los tipos como tú, Tetsuya Kuroko es tremendamente bello, ya quisiera yo comer un manjar como él, ¿así te llamas macho? Fuck You -escribió con su particular forma el pelinegro del lunar.

-¡Tatsuya! Es mi novio no digas que quieres comértelo, sabes que me molesta y por mas hermano mío que seas no me gusta que te refieras así a Kuroko, - Kagami Taiga era Celoso a más no poder de cualquier mirada que se posará sobre el bello chico peliceleste.

-lo sé, no tienes que decirlo respeto lo que es tuyo, pero tú no le cumples como pareja, y sí me refiero a "eso" por más que digas que no es importante, no se vive de mimos cariñosos…

-no quiero lastimarlo, me aterra hacerle daño es tan pequeño y frágil.-afirmó de forma afligida el pelirrojo

-se cansará y cualquiera se lo llevará de tu lado, además Tu novio no es una nena, es un hombre como tú como yo. Tú eres un maldito afortunado de tenerlo, siempre a los idiotas les tocan los chicos más lindos.

Sabía que su hermano tenía la razón, pero para Himuro era tan fácil decirlo, el tipo no tenía novio ni novia y vivía su vida tranquilo además era algo despreocupado con las personas que tenía al lado.

Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho, esa conversación vía Chat lo dejó mal y desconfiando de todos y si ¿Kuroko lo abandonaba?

/

Al otro día en Seirin

-Kagami-kun… - miraba a su luz con admiración mientras este se cambiaba ropa, ¡qué cuerpo más perfecto tenía Taiga!, quería probarlo, arrojarse a ese abismo de placer carnal junto con él, pero Kagami no quería, es como si no lo deseara, le desesperaba el desinterés de su luz.

-¿qué pasa Kuroko?

-Kagami-kun sólo podemos besarnos?

-humm ¿aquí Kuroko? ¿No crees que alguien nos puede ver?

Sin decir más esté Se le abalanzó encima, le demandaba que fuese mas allá pero torpemente lo alejo colocando sus manos en su frágil pecho

Vio como el más bajo tomaba sus cosas y salía del camarín de Seirin cabizbajo y presuroso. Ahí se quedo el pelirrojo confundido sin saber qué hacer, ahora si Kuroko se había molestado Y mucho.

_¿Que tengo de malo Kagami kun ¿ acaso estás conmigo por lastima? ¿Mi cuerpo no te excita?_ - se fue preguntando todo el camino hacia su casa. Lo último ocurrido le había dejado una terrible desazón. se llenaba la cabeza de pensamientos idiotas a su parecer… ¿cómo saber qué rayos le pasaba a su novio?, ¿qué hacían perdiendo el tiempo de esa manera? por dios eran una pareja de adolecentes, los adolecentes tienen sexo, sexo desenfrenado y en todas partes, ¿por qué no lo tocaba?, pensó en pedirle consejo a Kise pero se enteraría toda la generación de los milagros, todo Kaijo y Seirin así que descartó la idea rápidamente ni hablar de Aomine seguro le respondía algo como " pero eso se puede arreglar soy tu amigo te hare una atención" o "Bakagami es Impotente acéptalo y vuelve conmigo" además molestaría a Kagami por el resto de sus vidas.

Y ¿si le preguntaba directamente? ¿Pero cómo? No era tan fácil llegar y decirle "¿Kagami kun eres impotente?" o peor "Kagami.-kun que tengo de malo? ¿Estoy gordo? ¿Soy muy blanco, conscientemente sabía que el hablar era la mejor opción para una pareja tenía un miedo muy idiota de saber la verdad…

¿Quién Sería el más cercano a Taiga? Pues claro Himuro Tatsuya ese tipo odioso al que llamaba "hermano" su novio, como lo detestaba, siempre sentía celos cuando los veía juntos , buscó el numero de este que hace días le había robado a Kagami de su celular por cualquier eventualidad y movido por el gran deseo de saber lo que pasaba con su luz le texteo…

_De: Kuroko _

_A: Himuro _

_Hola, soy Kuroko necesito saber algo de Kagami-kun… tu eres su "hermano" lo conoces bien te pido me digas si está enamorado de otro, o si de plano ustedes están juntos y él solo juega conmigo._

Había sido demasiado directo pero es que ya no aguantaba más. Pronto sintió su móvil vibrar y ahí estaba la respuesta, sentía una ciega ansiedad con ver lo que le había respondido

_De: Himuro _

_A: Kuroko _

_Para nada, no me gusta, es mi hermano de vida, te diré la verdad sobre el "porque no quiere tocarte", ¿es por eso que preguntas verdad?_

Blush repente, lamentable que Taiga había leído todo lo emotivo.

_De: Kuroko _

_A: Himuro _

_¿Lo sabes?, dímelo por favor, ya no se qué pensar, supongo que te cuenta todo lo que NO HACEMOS ¿verdad?_

La impaciencia lo mataba

_De: Himuro _

_A: Kuroko _

_Claro, me tiene mucha confianza, te lo diré solo porque quiero verlo bien y feliz._

_No quiere llegar más allá contigo porque te ve como un virgen al que le va a desgarrar hasta el alma, eres muy lindo y sexy pero pareces un pequeño niño inocente y empaquetado_.

¿Así era como le veía Kagami?

_De: Kuroko _

_A: Himuro _

_¿Empaquetado? , no sabía que ese era el problema , pensé que no me quería, no sé cómo ser mas atrevido con él, no tengo idea de ser sensual y hacerlo entrar en calor, tienes razón soy un ñoño, aunque a veces soy impulsivo pero Kagami-kun se asusta mas y me evita. _

Qué vergüenza le había dado hacerle esa confesión al mejor amigo de su novio, se sintió terriblemente incomodo.

_De: Himuro _

_A: Kuroko _

_Te diré lo que me gustaría que me hicieran a mi si tu fueses mi novio… toma atención, es imposible que Taiga y tú no terminen como conejos después que hagas lo que te diré… para comenzar debes_..

Así fue como el tipo que consideraba su enemigo se convirtió en su aliado y le aconsejo como seducir a Kagami.

/

"_Oh… no creo poder hacerlo",_ pensó, pero valía la pena intentarlo, todo por el amor de ese Tigre que lo traía vuelto loco.

Seguir las instrucciones de Himuro sería complicado, sí que era pervertido el chico, pero si solucionaba en algo la situación valdría la pena.

Al día siguiente comenzó el plan, compró todo lo necesario y se hizo de las cosas de Kagami que utilizaría.

Robarle las llaves y hacerle una copia no fue nada complicado su amorcito era muy descuidado, menos fue tomar esa particular y gran prenda de su casillero.

Ahora Pondría en marcha la operación especial.

/

Ese día fue extraño para Kagami, Kuroko partió la jornada evitándole, sabía que el más bajo debía estar molesto por lo que había sucedido en el camarín, claramente lo había malinterpretado, de seguro pensaba que ya no lo quería, tenía que hablar con él, pero en el entrenamiento casi no tuvo oportunidad y a la salida Kuroko se esfumo. Muy deprimido se fue al "magi burger" a comer todo lo que podía para luego encaminarse a su casa, ya hablaría con su bella sombra.

Al llegar a su departamento notó la puerta entreabierta.

-tsk que imbécil soy de seguro me deben haber robado todo- al entrar se dio cuenta que nada había cambiado todo estaba tal cual como lo dejó al salir en la mañana, con suma precaución se adentro a su living y al llegar al comedor encontró una bonita mesa servida con muchos detalles, ¿qué era eso un ladrón servicial? Notó las lindas servilletas color celeste unas hermosas flores adornaban el delicado mantel, todo tenía aspecto de cena romántica.

En la mesa había una tarjeta de igual color que las servilletas sonde se leía: "te espero en la habitación, puedes sentarte y comer lo que preparé o puedes venir y comerme a mi"

-¿Que mierda?- pensó pero en el fondo reconoció esa bonita caligrafía… -Kuroko

Aunque dudo y pensó en sentarse y comer finalmente decidió dirigirse al cuarto señalado había un camino de pétalos de rosas muy detallista todo. ¿A qué venía todo eso? Se adentró Y ahí estaba recostado en su cama observándolo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas tan perfecto y hermoso como siempre en una sensual posición, y una pequeña particularidad tenia puesta su camiseta deportiva de Seirin el numero "10" le quedaba bastante enorme le llegaba hasta los hermoso y blancos muslos, una delicia.

-Kagami-kun ven acá te necesito tanto, ¿mírame o es que acaso no te gustó?- le dijo con el tono más provocador que tenía

-¿qué es esto Kuroko?- ¿tan idiota era que seguía sin entender?

- ¿te refieres a como estoy vestido?, no es nada solo es que al hacer la cena me dio mucho calor y tuve que quitarme la ropa me puse algo "cómodo"

Se le acercó lentamente bajándose de la cama Bakagami estaba paralizado, Kuroko se veía jodidamente sexy y no creía poder controlarse esta vez.

Lo abrazo, Kagami pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo del más bajo, con un brazo lo levanto de la cintura para dejarlo nuevamente en la cama

- ¿Sabe usted que la podrida resistirlo?

-eso es lo que estoy buscando Kagami-kun

-no quiero hacerte daño

-mas daño me haces cuando me ignoras… soy tuyo puedes tomarme cuanto quieras, es natural porque nos amamos-dijo en tono provocador, haciendo que a Kagami se le subiesen los colores al rostro.

Ya que mas daba, no era de fierro, tomo su rostro lo besó en los labios salvajemente sintiendo como el otro le daba la entrada a su boca podía sentir la húmeda legua de Kuroko adentrarse a su cavidad y masajear la suya, era tan erótico.

Se separaron mirándose a los ojos, Taiga vio el hermoso sonrojo que mostraba el más bajo, de a poco deslizo sus manos bajo su camiseta, No traía nada bajo esta, estaba desnudo, sus manos recorrieron esa tersa piel acariciando, buscando apropiarse del cuerpo ajeno pronto se la subió dejado a la vista sus rosados pezones

Comenzó a lamerlos mientras dejaba recostado a su linda sombra sobre su cama.

-ngh no tan fuerte Kagami-kun… ahh- pidió el peliceleste mientras se dejaba hacer

-debes atenerte a las consecuencias liberaste al tigre y ahora tiene hambre-lo cierto es que su pantalón le apretaba, Kuroko había echo todo lo posible por hacerlo llegar hasta ese punto de no retorno.

Siguió repartiendo besos y mordidas en eso pequeños botoncitos, se dedicó a lamer hasta el último rincón del blanquecino pecho de a poco fue bajando hasta su ombligo donde deposito varios besos metió su lengua y comenzó a moverla como si de una penetración se tratará.

-aiii…mmh... ahh… nooo...se siente raro- estaba demasiado excitado tanto que ya su miembro goteaba de pre semen, no se lamentaba de lo que había echo al final todo le había resultado genial, eso era lo que tanto buscaba

-parece que alguien necesita atención ¿o no Kuroko?

Se avergonzó hasta más no poder ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer? , sin previo aviso más que la provocadora palabra Taiga engulló el miembro del peliceleste de manera rápida.

-Noh favorecer Kagami-kun es vergonzoso ... ahh ... NG

Lamió toda la extensión de ese delicioso pene, Kuroko tenía un agradable sabor, era como probar la gloria, miró a su bello amante estaba sonrojado con una cara llena de placer de sus labios escurría un hilillo de saliva , dejo en paz el falo de su amante y bajo hasta su entrada ahí estaba tan linda rosada y apretada sin pensarlo dos veces empezó a lamer y a penetrar con su lengua ese lugar tan intimo, dio vuelta a Kuroko y este quedo en cuatro apoyado en sus manos y rodillas así tendría un acceso más fácil, definitivamente se sentía un idiota al no haber degustado antes de semejante delicia.

-no por favor… eso no… Kagami-kun ngh ahh no voy a resistir, ese lugar… haaa…-decía mientras se aferraba fuertemente a las sabanas y gemía estrepitosamente, nunca antes alguien había echo algo así con su cuerpo, todas esas exquisitas sensaciones eran nuevas.

Kagami le Lamió hasta cansarse luego le dio un par de nalgadas.

-realmente Kuroko Tetsuya ha sido un chico muy malo, entrar a mi casa así como así- le golpeó dos veces dejando roja la zona luego lo besó- robar mi ropa, provocarme de semejante manera, tendré que castigarte- vio que en la mesita de noche había un pote de lubricante y un paquete de condones, ¡que oportuno!, Kuroko si que iba en serio en esto, tomo el liquido y lo vertió un poco en sus dedos para comenzar a prepararle cuando…

- 'No para, ESPERA Kagami-kun!

-¡¿qué?! ¿No me digas que te arrepientes ahora? –le dijo algo alterado, por el amor de dios estaba tan duro ¿cómo se bajaría la calentura si su amorcito lo dejaba así?

-no, no es eso, es solo que yo tambien quiero jugar con Kagami-kun antes de que él me haga el amor, por favor.

Se sorprendió, aun estaba procesando la situación cuando no supo como terminó bajo Kuroko, ¿de donde había sacado tanta fuerza para voltearle?

La pequeña sombra se subió sobre sus caderas y le quitó la polera dejando a la vista el hermoso torso bien formado , su piel ligeramente bronceada los músculos marcados de su abdomen y pecho , una delicia, una maravilla Kagami estaba hecho a mano, era todo un dios griego y era solo de él "SU Tigre" "Su Kagami-kun"

Acarició con sus suaves manos el cuerpo del otro sintiendo a Kagami estremecerse, de pronto bajó hasta liberar la Gran erección de su amado pelirrojo, se sorprendió por el tamaño y sintió algo de miedo, ¿cómo le iba entrar semejante pedazo de…?

Bajó y se posicionó entre las piernas de Kagami acercó su boca tomando el gran miembro viril y trató de abarcar lo más que pudo dentro de ella, Taiga era tan bien dotado, estaba muy fascinado con lo que sentía

Comenzó a succionar metiéndolo lo más que pudo casi hasta tocar su garganta, Para Kagami fue la mejor felación que jamás nadie le había echo, ni parecido a esas mujeres con las que había tenido sexo en América, la pequeña boca de su amor era un delicia, podía sentir como este mordía suavemente la cabeza de su pene para luego acariciar gentilmente con su lengua la zona antes lastimada.

-Mm ... sólo ... sí puedo chupártela ... mhg los eres tan ... Great ... mmm

La cálida boca de Kuroko, el estrecho lugar, la presión que ponía hizo que Kagami estuviese a punto de venirse.

-Kuroko…mmm… voy a terminar ahh… quítate- intentó apartarle pero este se negó rotundamente y continuó succionando hasta sentir como la esencia de Taiga le ahogaba, tragó todo el líquido caliente sintiendo como este le recorría hasta llegar a su estomago, se sintió arder de placer había llegado a su límite.

-Ya… estoy listo cógeme. Cógeme ahora ahh, pero sabes, no uses… condón ahh… Quiero probar mas de ti… márcame soy tuyo… ahh, quiero sentirte dentro, que me llenes de ti, estoy listo.

Se levantó de la cama y lo tomó por detrás ya no podía aguantar mas incluso si no se lo hubiese pedido lo hubiera hecho, beso su cuello sin cuidado, lo mordió dejando notorias marcas Kuroko Tetsuya era de él se aseguraría de poseerlo y marcarlo de todas las formas posibles.

Nuevamente lo dejó apoyado en sus rodillas y codos, la entrada de este ya estaba dilatada debido a las atenciones que le había dado con su lengua anteriormente, así que de forma rápida le penetró, al primer intento solo pudo meter la punta de su miembro ya que la virginal entrada era demasiado estrecha para su viril miembro erecto, poco a poco logro adentrarse un poco en ese delicioso cuerpo.

-¿estás bien Kuroko?-Preguntó con preocupación al sentir el sonoro grito que había dado el más bajo.

-s...si... Kagami -kun estoy… mejor que nunca, es… solo que ahh… es mi primera… ahh… Vez y pues yo…

¿Su primera vez?¿Pero como era posible?, entonces ¿que había sido de su pasado con Aomine y los otros?, ¿cómo era posible que Kuroko supiera hacer tantas cosas siendo virgen?

-tranquilo… dime si te lastimo y te juro que me detengo- no sabía si podía cumplir aquella promesa.

-ahhh…ni hablar ngh... Métemela… toda de una vez no me importa si me rompes. .. Ah-le dijo en el tono más seductor y necesitado que tenía.

Eso le bastó para que con una gran embestida entrara de lleno en él, que bruto y estúpido se sentía, después de estar meses preocupándose de Kuroko y de su supuesta "fragilidad" le había bastado un par de segundos para mandar todas sus preocupaciones al carajo y disfrutar de su precioso amante.

-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh, un fuerte grito desgarrador se sintió en la habitación, pobre Kuroko de seguro lo había desgarrado.

-Oh… ahh… Creo que...deberíamos…ah… parar… Kuroko

-¡ni se te ocurra Taiga! Cógeme como si estuviese en la zona, me duele pero se sentirá bien dentro de poco ¿no es así?- dijo sin cortar la frase con su sensual voz.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al escuchar esto y comenzó a moverse de forma suave. Quería ser delicado lo mas que se pudiese, que Kuroko sintiera que lo amaba y se preocupaba por él pero al parecer este hacia todo lo posible para que hiciera todo lo contrario, comenzó a empujar sus caderas de adelante y hacia atrás para que entrará más profundo deseaba mas contacto, fundirse en un solo ser con su persona amada.

Le cogió fuerte de las caderas y lo envistió como deseaba, de forma violenta si bien le desesperaba oír esos gemidos llenos de dolor sabía que el peliceleste anhelaba sentirlo con toda las ganas prosiguió envistiendo de forma moderada pero luego de un rato las penetraciones se hicieron rápidas y certeras, el obsceno sonido de sus cuerpos chocando, la respiración agitada de ambos, era todo tan maravilloso.

-ya… ya…. Se siente… muy bien ahí…es ahí Kagami-kun penétrame más fuerte…aahha ka...gami… esto...Es tan bueno ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh se volteó para mirar el rostro de Taiga era jodidamente sensual sentir como le cogía como un animal desde atrás, observar su expresión, con la mandíbula apretada y los músculos de sus brazos tan bien formados como se ponían con la tensión.

Para Kagami la vista era igual de preciosa, la bella espalda con su camiseta con el numero 10 aun puesta, las suaves caderas, no le bastaba, lo tomó dejándolo sentado encima de él sin separar nunca su miembro de esa apretada entrada y así se quedaron mirándose a los ojos se besaron con gran pasión jugando con sus lenguas mientras Kagami lo seguía envistiendo.

Pronto ambos lo sintieron llegar, el fin de todo…

-Me voy a correr, ahhh Kagami kun… me voy a correr – y así fue derramó la esencia en el estomago del otro manchando también la gran prenda que traía puesta, sintiendo como si tocará el cielo

A Taiga le tomó al menos 4 envestidas mas para derramarse dentro de su amor sintió las pequeñas paredes apretar fuertemente su miembro y se vino abundantemente al interior de su amante que parecía sentirse muy a gusto con la sensación de invasión.

-se siente calientito- le dijo cansado Kuroko, mientras le agarraba por el cuello del otro jadeante aun, Kagami le sostenía de las caderas. Salió de él cuidadosamente y lo acostó en la cama colocándose al lado.

-esto estuvo muy bueno –dijo quedito mientras se le cerraban los ojos, Kagami lo limpió y revisó cuidadosamente, que bestia había sido, de verdad era virgen lo notó por la sangre mesclada con semen que escurría por las piernas del peliceleste, miró el delicado cuerpo lleno de marcas luego de terminar de limpiarlo lo acomodo en su pecho y beso su frente.

-te amo Kuroko, siempre estaré contigo, te protegeré por el resto de mi vida.

Al final todo le había resultado muy bien debía agradecer a ese tipo llamado Tatsuya cuánta razón tenía a Kagami hay que presionarlo para que actué, se preocupa demasiado por todo, se durmió acurrucado en el pecho de su hombre con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la inmensa felicidad de haberse entregado a la persona que mas amaba.

Kagami se despertó a mitad de la noche pensando en la exquisita comida que estaba en su mesa del comedor y que ni siquiera había tocado… ¿que importaba? si acababa de comerse a la fruta más rica y jugosa que existía en el mundo, fijo la vista en Kuroko quien aun vestía su camisa de Seirin llena de liquido pegajoso, manchada con su esencia, Kagami pensó que esa era la prenda que mejor le quedaba a su sombra, se recostó ya mañana comería y de paso lavaría su camisa.

-Te amo Kuroko eres lo más importante y maravilloso que existe en mi mundo- se durmió respirando el suave aroma de el amor de su vida.

Taiga entendió que debía ser más sincero con sus sentimientos, se hubiese ahorrado tantos problemas si lo hubiese hecho desde un principio…

/


End file.
